Supernatural Circumstances
by MC Penguin
Summary: FORMERLY DOANGELS! Christie, along with her newly created alliance, are on a mission to assassinate Helena Douglas and keep her new recruits from saving a hostage of great importance. BONUS: They've got super powers :D UPDATED!CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

((Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired to be written after I viewed the movie "X-Men 3: The Last Stand" yesterday. It isn't  a crossover between X-Men and DOA---just merely a story of two alliances of DOA women with super powers trying to achieve one goal. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! By the way, this chapter is merely an introduction to the upcoming conflict, and has no "super-ness" in it whatsoever! Well, I hope you enjoy! Review afterwards, please! -MC Penguin))

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or anything related to it.

Chapter 1:

"Transformation, complete."

Christie walked out of the experiment pod and looked around. She felt weary; almost numb. Inside the tube she had encountered a genetic transportation beam that would supposedly bless her with the ability to control the weather---if it worked correctly. Donovan, the mad scientist performing this new experiment, handed the naked woman a towel. Then he handed her a black leather suit and ordered her to get it on.

"What's this for?" questioned Christie.

"I'm not sure if the clothing you normally wear will stand the electrical charges going through your body if the experiment works. So, I've created this material that will withstand _anything_."

Without any reply, Christie dropped her towel and slipped on the suit. It wasn't that much of a task. "Now, how does this thing work again?"

"Well, the beam that scanned you while inside the tube is powerful enough to get inside your body without causing you any pain whatsoever. It's sort of like a laser that genetically enhances your body so that it can do what ever it is programmed to do. In your case, I was able to make it so that you can control the weather---just as you wished."

"Hmm…very impressive." replied Christie. "Can I try it out?"

"Oh, be my guest!" replied the scientist. He led her into a gigantic room that was pure white. "This room can withstand anything as well. Water, fire---you name it! This room will withhold during any type of disaster."

"Is that so?" said Christie. "Well, here goes nothing…"

Christie raised her hands to the sky and closed her eyes. Donovan had told to her to think whatever she wanted to do, and that her brain would send a signal to the newly enhanced genes inside of her, causing them to react in producing electrical discharge---lighting---in Christie's hands. The white-haired assassin sat there for a moment, thinking hard about what she wanted to accomplish, but nothing happened.

"What a waste of time," said Christie coldly. "What a waste of money! What a waste of _life_." She threw her hands down in anger and gave Donavan a demonic glare. He was looking at her from within the laboratory behind a glass window. "You're experiments never work. They never have, and they never will."

"No, it _will_ work." replied the scientist as Christie entered the lab from the white room. "Your body must still be numb from the transformation. It's just an effect that will wear off in a few hours. In the meantime, you need to find out who you want to recruit for this mission."

"Recruits?" Christie replied, surprised. "You mean I can't do this mission on my own?"

"Certainly not. You'll need three other people to help you find Helena Douglas and defeat her for good. With her out of the way, DOATEC will have no heir, and Fame left my name under hers to inherit the DOATEC organization and all of its facilities." Donovan explained.

"Is that so? Well, what about all of his other mistresses---he has no other children?" Christie questioned. Donovan's face suddenly turned from calm to distressed as he began to ponder the thought. True, Fame Douglas had numerous mistresses that he had affairs with, but even he wasn't aware if Fame had had any other children aside from Helena.

"I'm…not…sure…" replied Donovan, still thinking hard.

"Well, you had better find out---and soon. We don't want to go through all of this mess and then wind up having another person inherit DOATEC instead of you." Christie pointed out.

"You're right." Donovan stood up and began to make his way to the door. "I've got to make some phone calls---in the meantime, you need to find out who you want to help you in your mission. Remember, quickness, power, balance, and surprise are the key elements to an effective team."

Christie repeated these words to herself as she exited the laboratory, and made her way out to her car…"First stop, the DWA wrestling arena…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Here I come!"

Tina was on the top rope of the left corner, readying herself to finish her opponent off with her signature move. Her adversary, a rather hefty man dressed in leopard print who was known for his "great" power, was staggering across the ring, trying his hardest to recover from Tina's powerful attacks that she'd laid on him throughout the match. When he neared the corner, Tina stood straight up and began to wave to the crowd, taunting him.

The crowd chanted: _"Tina! Tina! Tina!" _

With the crowd's cheers giving her momentum, Tina expertly executed her finishing move. Even with her cowboy boots on, she was able to perform a mesmerizing corkscrew attack and land directly on her opponent, causing him to hit the mat with Tina atop of him in a pinning position. The referee rushed over and began to count:

"One! Two! Three!"

After the referee had counted to three, Tina was declared the winner. She stood up and began to dance around the ring in happiness. "Go Tina! Yay me!" she shouted, strutting around for her fans. She blew kisses and waved, completely unaware that the opponent she had just defeated had knocked out the referee and was making his way towards her.

When Tina whirled around due to the gasps of the crowd, she was immediately knocked down by her opponent's blow to the head. Then from behind his back he pulled a pair of brass knuckles. He slipped them onto his right hand and cocked his fist back.

"What a coward!" said mysterious voice. Tina's opponent turned around and saw a masked figure standing upon the top rope of the right corner on the opposite side of the ring. The crowd knew this masked wrestler as "La Mariposa", or "Lisa", as Tina called her.

"I am the coward?" questioned the man. "You are the one with a mask on your face---hiding your true identity. _You_ are the coward!"

"True, my mask may cover my true identity, but you are the one attempting an attack on a poor defenseless woman! You are an embarrassment to mankind!" replied La Mariposa sharply. She somersaulted off of the top rope and landed in front of the man in leopard print. He swung at her with his right fist, but La Mariposa ducked and came back with a spinning kick to the chest.

The man fell onto the mat, breathing hard. La Mariposa went to help Tina up, and together they gave the man a double corkscrew attack off of the top ropes. He wasn't going to get up anytime soon. The crowd began to cheer again, and even Christie, who was silently sitting in the audience, had to give them a slight applaud.

As La Mariposa and Tina made their way backstage, so did Christie. She knew that she wanted these two to aid her in her mission, and the only matter in her way was to convince them to help. But of course, Christie always liked using force rather than persuasion, and unnoticeably tucked a small container into her coat pocket.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Tina, that was such a great performance," said La Mariposa as they entered the women's locker room.

"Thanks for the compliment, Lisa, but thanks even more for saving my ass." replied Tina. "That guy would've got me good if you wouldn't have arrived."

"I can't believe he was going to pull such a stunt," replied La Mariposa. "What a coward---what kind of man hit's a woman with a weapon?"

Tina shrugged. The two girls were about to change from their wrestling attire to their street clothes when Christie walked in.

"What the---Christie?" said Tina in awe. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here? I'm learning your techniques so that I can defeat you in the next Dead or Alive tournament." Christie said with a chuckle.

Tina knew Christie was joking around (something that no one really ever got to see), so she added on, "Just note that I don't have to get my ass saved _all _the time." The three girls let out a small giggle, but Lisa and Tina still felt a tad bit weird that Christie had just barged in like this.

"Well, I must admit that you did one hell of a performance. You, too." Christie said to both of them. Tina and Lisa both said thanks, then gave each other an awkward glance. Christie knew she wasn't giving them a positive vibe (but then again, it was pretty hard for such a cold woman like Christie to give them a positive one) , so she just decided to come clean.

"How would you two like to earn some extra cash?" questioned the assassin.

"How much?" said Tina. The funds were getting kind of low, and she didn't feel like phoning her dad for some extra rent money. It seemed that neither the modeling nor acting career had taken much liking to Tina's talents. Some extra green would definitely help.

"I'm not exactly sure," truthfully answered Christie, "but I know that it'll get you by. I mean, we're talking at least a couple thousand dollars if everything goes right."

"A couple thousand?" said Lisa. "What kind of job is this?"

"A special one."

"So, you're asking us to help you with a job that you can't tell us about?" said Tina, beginning to rethink the decision of joining Christie.

"Look, all I know is that it's some sort of 'mission' that I need backup for. My boss says I need quickness, power, balance, and surprise." Christie said.

"As long as I get to be the 'surprise', I'm in." Tina giggled. Lisa glared at her from behind her mask, still unsure if they should help Christie out. "What's the matter, Lisa? You need more fun in your life."

"You're calling this 'fun'?" Lisa asked in reply. "Our lives could very well be in danger! This woman doesn't even have any idea about what she's recruiting us for!" Christie looked at her coldly, knowing that if she kept opening her mouth, she could very well ruin her chances of convincing them to come. It looked like she'd have to use her own way of persuasion to get them to help her.

For some reason Lisa knew Christie was about to attack, and when the assassin attempted a strike to the masked wrestler's head, she was able to literally slap her forthcoming fist out of the way and retaliate by giving Christie a swift kick to the stomach. Christie was slammed into one of the lockers behind her, but Lisa's attack didn't have much effect. The assassin quickly resumed a fighting stance and was willing to do anything to apprehend the two women.

Christie lashed out a snake-like a attack with her left arm to Lisa's rib area, causing her to stagger a bit, thus giving Christie a better chance to attack. She attempted to kick Lisa in the head, but Tina caught her heel in midair and was able to whirl Christie around and fling her across the locker room. Christie fell flat on her back, the pain of the hard tile hitting her spine now surging throughout her entire body. However, she wouldn't let that effect her, either.

Christie got up and sprinted towards her two adversaries, reaching behind her back to grab hold of the container that she'd placed in her pocket earlier. It was a sleeping powder, and once Lisa and Tina had taken but a whiff, they'd be out. Lisa and Tina were prepared for an attack, but not the kind that Christie was about to give them.

Without any warning whatsoever, Christie flung the container onto the hard tile floor, causing it to break and the powder to spread throughout the entire room. Lisa and Tina began to cough, and soon they collapsed on the floor. Christie had exited the room before she could inhale any of the sleeping powder. In a few minutes she reentered the room to find Lisa and Tina out on the floor. She had to admit that she hadn't planned out this part of the job. She didn't have anything to put the girls in, and if she dragged two unconscious bodies out to the parking lot, it would definitely attract the police.

So, without any other hope, Christie began opening random lockers in the room, hoping to find some sort of bag that would be able to hold both girls inside. Luckily, Lisa's locker had such a bag, and Christie quietly stuffed the bodies into the bag and attempted to pick it up. However, it was way too heavy, and she was faced with yet another problem.

Christie peeked her head outside of the locker room and hoped to see a cart of some sort that she could put the bag upon. There was a deserted cart near the door of another room, and Christie decided to go for it.

"What are you doing?" a man in an orange jacket asked as Christie began to pull the cart into the locker room. Christie didn't respond, but instead gave the man a quick strike to the ribs, causing him to fall. Then she kicked him in his head and he was out. She continued to pull the cart into the locker room, and then set the bag with bodies inside on top of it. She then made her way out to the parking lot and to her car.

Christie tossed the bag into the backseat of her little black car and unzipped it. (This way the girls would have oxygen, just in case they woke up). Then she got inside her car and revved up the engine. The little car's roar shattered the silence that bestowed the parking lot as she drove away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Christie had arrived back at DOATEC with the bodies inside the bag, Donovan let out a chuckle.

"I'm guessing they didn't come willingly?" he asked with a smirk.

"How can you tell?" Christie replied with a laugh.

"Well, nevertheless, we're going to have to brainwash them. It's the only way that they'll cooperate." said Donovan.

"How long will that take?" asked Christie.

"A few days."

"A few days? What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Well, in the meantime, I have a minor mission for you to complete. You also need to recruit another member. These two here are surprise and balance---now all you lack is speed." said Donovan.

"Okay, so what's the mission?"

"You are to capture Fame Douglas's daughter."

"But I thought I needed these two and another recruit in order to---"

"Not Helena. _Kokoro_."


	2. Chapter 2

((Yay! I actually got some reviews in chapter one! Woot. Woot. Well, that was all I needed in order to post this chapter, which I hope all of you enjoy! By the way, I had totally forgotten that there was a massive time difference between America and Japan, so just bear with me please! Well, I hope you like it, and please review afterwards! I welcome flames! -MC Penguin))

Chapter 2:

"Kokoro? Fame Douglas has another daughter?" said Christie. She was surprised that Donovan had told her such news. She was never aware that Fame Douglas had had more than one child.

"It would seem so." replied Donovan. "She lives in a village in Japan, along with her mother, Miyako."

"Miyako? Sounds familiar."

"She was a geisha that Fame slept with while on a trip to Japan. The child he produced is lucky to be alive---he would've killed her if it Miyako hadn't begged him not to." explained Donovan. He was readying the computer so that he could brainwash Lisa and Tina. "But furthermore, I've already programmed the coordinates into your laptop. Your flight leaves at eleven."

Christie glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty.

"I guess I had better get going," said Christie.

"That'd be a good idea. Now, keep in mind that she's a very skilled fighter. She won't come easily, so you'll have to do as you did these two." Donovan explained. "And, if you can, find another recruit for your team. Our time is limited to defeat Helena---she'll only be in America for a couple more days."

"Don't worry---I'll be back before sunrise, if possible."

With that, Christie exited the room. As she made her way to the car once again, she thought about who she could recruit with ease. Maybe she could get one of the ninjas from the Dead or Alive tournament to aid her…Of course, that would only work if the coordinates of Kokoro's village were near theirs'. When she was inside the car, she reached over and pressed a button on her glove compartment. From it appeared her laptop computer. It was already on and had the coordinates of where she was to go was on the screen.

"Hmm…" Christie said, staring hard at the location of Kokoro's village. "Ayane's village is only a little ways away. I should convince her to help me out."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The moon was full as Christie drove to DOATEC's private airport. She rolled down the driver's seat window and let the cool night air run through her silky white hair. She wasn't anticipating the trip to Japan that she was soon going to take, but hey, if it was getting her a few thousand dollars, it was worth it. Christie began to wonder why she loved her job so much---why she enjoyed the scent of blood, the frightening faces of her prey…she wondered why she was so psychotic.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and Christie wished that it would rain. She loved a cold rainfall---it soothed her. Suddenly she remembered about the mutation. Maybe it would work this time! She wasn't in the special suit that Donovan had made her, but she wasn't planning on creating lighting. A couple raindrops wouldn't hurt her turquoise and white jumpsuit---even _if _she was braless.

Christie pulled over to the side of the road and looked up to the sky. She concentrated fiercely, looking up to the sky with intense eyes. She was determined to make it rain. Her head began to ache after awhile, but she was persistent. She wasn't going to give up just because of a little headache---she'd faced much more pain before.

After maybe about six or seven minutes of staring at the sky, a tiny rain droplet landed onto Christie's face. The assassin smiled. However, she didn't smile out of the fact that she had successfully stolen from a wealthy family, nor did she smile because she had outrun the cops. For the first time in a long time she smiled out of pure happiness. Soon after the first drop of rain had fallen there came another…and then another…and then another. Soon a hard shower was pouring onto the earth, and it was all Christie's doing. Donovan's experiment _had _worked.

Soon Christie was at the airport, climbing onto Donovan's private black jet with her laptop in her grasp. Once she had sat down, though, the stewardess came to her and said that they wouldn't be able to leave.

"What do you mean? I've got to get to Japan." said Christie after hearing the news.  
"We understand that, ma'am, but, due to this severe rain storm, we won't be able to travel safely." replied the stewardess. Christie let out a small chuckle. She didn't realize that by making it rain she'd jeopardized her plane ride to Tokyo. She looked outside and began to focus once again. Stopping the rain was more easier than starting it, and soon the skies were clear once again.

"Now can we fly?" Christie asked the stewardess.

"Um, if the pilot says so!" she replied. She rushed back to cockpit and got the message from the pilot. They'd be taking off in five minutes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The streets of Tokyo faded as Christie drove up into the mountains. She was now in a rental car that Donovan had paid for, so she had to set her computer in the passenger's seat. She looked at the directions on the map on her laptop. The village where Kokoro lived was about eighty miles away. However, all of the detours and what-not would probably delay her about thirty minutes. She'd also have find somewhere to park, which wouldn't be easy.

As the hours past, Christie became more and more impatient. The village didn't seem to get any nearer, and the rough terrain of the forest paths caused her stomach to become upset. Soon she was forced to park the car under a large tree and continue the search on foot. Although Christie was well aware of all of the dangers of Japanese forests, she wasn't worried. Her fighting techniques had saved her life before, and they could very well do it again.

After printing out the location of the village from her laptop, Christie began to walk deep into the forests. She wasn't frightened at all, and instead viewed it as if the threats of the forest were looking at her in fear, instead of it being vice versa. There was something apparently in the trees as Christie walked through the forest, and when she saw the sight of something purple, she stopped.

"Ayane, show yourself!" Christie called out.

The wind billowed, and a small figure appeared from within the shadows. There stood Ayane, a deadly kunoichi of the Hajinmon tribe, dressed in her usual purple outfit and sporting an unhappy face.

"Christie? What are you doing here?" Ayane asked.

"I'm here on business."

"Business? Of what kind? Are you here on behalf of DOATEC?" Ayane interrogated.

"Of course not." said Christie. "They fired me, along with a lot of other employees, once Helena inherited the organization. Now a former colleague and I have teamed up and are planning on destroying Helena and all other members of the Douglas family."

"Is that so?" said Ayane, a bit overwhelmed. She had no idea that she was falling for Christie's trick. "That still doesn't explain why you are in Japan."

"Well, I am to apprehend Helena's sibling, Kokoro." Christie replied.

"Kokoro? Sounds familiar---I think she is one of the young girls living in the geisha village nearby." said Ayane. She didn't show any surprise at hearing that Helena had a sister---Christie guessed that her ninja clan had already found out beforehand.

"Do you think you could lead me to her?" asked Christie, beginning to lure Ayane in.

"I suppose so…I haven't got anything better to do. The last sight of Kasumi was near Tokyo, and there are already assassins stationed there, so I have no need to follow after her." said Ayane. "Now, you must follow me. And be quiet about it---I don't want anybody to know that I've left my post."

"Thanks," said Christie, beginning to follow the purple-haired ninja deep into the woods. "But, why are you helping me?"

"Anyone who wants to overthrow DOATEC is my ally, or so I think…" She shot Christie a glare.

"Don't worry…I won't do anything that either of us will regret."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ayane began to lead Christie to a nearby village where Kokoro lived. Christie was glad that she was able to sweet talk her way into getting Ayane's help, but she still had to think of something that would convince her to come back to America with her. She might come if Christie simply just asked, for the sole purpose was to assassinate Helena and all of the people involved with her. Ayane might like this idea, especially since DOATEC and the entire Douglas bloodline was the second thing she hated most, right after Kasumi.

Watchful eyes observed Christie and Ayane from the shadows. However, neither of them sensed it. Instead they kept trudging onwards towards the village which was only about ten feet away. There were no lights on throughout it whatsoever, and nothing could be heard.

"Everyone is asleep," whispered Ayane. "Do you know which house she lives in?"

Christie glanced at the map. "Over here…" Christie led this time, and took Ayane to a house that was rather deep inside the village. Luckily neither of them was seen nor heard, for they were expertly traveling in the shadows. Christie felt like somewhat of a ninja, and was hoping that she could get her job done like one---quickly and stealthily.

When the two reached Kokoro's house, they went around back and peeked into an open window. There laid Kokoro, sound asleep in her nightgown, spread peacefully across a futon bed. Christie double-checked the picture printed next to the map just to make sure it was her. "Yep, that's her…" whispered Christie.

"She sure has a big head," added Ayane with a chuckle.

Christie smirked, then said, "Well, how the hell am I supposed to kidnap her while she's in there?"

Ayane couldn't help but give out a faint giggle once again. "For a professional assassin, you still have much to learn. When you're in a situation like this, you don't go to your prey, but instead you make your prey come to you."

"You're awfully wise in the expertise of killing for someone at such a young age." remarked Christie as Ayane began looking around Kokoro's home for something that would make somewhat of a sound.

"Believe me, I've learned from the best." Ayane looked down at the mask on her hip. She felt her eyes began to water, so she continued looking for something that would make some sort of sound. "If we make some sort of sound that'll wake Kokoro, she'll have to get out of bed in order to see what has happened…"

"Is she that brave?"

"Well, these geishas have to defend themselves…I would assume that she would come and check everything out---especially for her mother's sake." Ayane finally found something around the side of Kokoro's abode that would make a definite sound.

"I see," said Christie. "Hey, what are you doing with that?"

Ayane had put on her mask that was usually placed on the side of her hip and had taken her kunai from its holder. She held it high over her head and targeted a barrel full of water that was next to Kokoro's home. Hopefully it would make some sort of sound that would attract Kokoro outside.

"One…two…three!" cried out Ayane in whisper, and slashed the barrel's side. The knife hitting the wood of the barrel made a slight sound, but not one that would wake the girl inside. However, the leaking water did.

The eyes in the shadows still kept a close watch on Christie and Ayane as they prepared for the arrival of Kokoro. Inside, Kokoro had slipped on her sheath as she walked out of the front door of her home and around the corner to see why the water was leaking. "Oh, the dog must've bitten it," Kokoro was saying to herself as she got nearer.

However, when she turned the corner, she didn't find her dog---instead, she found a very frightening ninja awaiting her arrival. Kokoro opened her mouth to scream, but Ayane was much too quick for her. In seconds Ayane had the young girl in her clasp, her snow white hands tightly cupped over Kokoro's mouth.

Kokoro was in a fit of squeals, but they were muffled and couldn't be heard under the clasp of the young ninja's palms. Christie, who had watched the marvelous scene, ripped pieces of Kokoro's sheath in order to cover her mouth and tie her hands together so that she couldn't do anything about her capture. Once Christie and Ayane had apprehended the girl, they began walking back towards Christie's car. The eyes that had also watched Kokoro's capture followed them.

"That was quite impressive," complimented Christie.

"Thank you," said Ayane, taking off her mask and placing it on her hip once more. "Now, do you need any further assistance?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you might be able to come back to America with me…My colleague and I could definitely use a woman of your talents in the assassination of Helena and everyone in cahoots with her." said Christie. Ayane gave her an unsure look.

"Hayate-sama would not be pleased," said Ayane. "But, I don't think he'd be too upset that I am going to aid in the destruction of DOATEC…this could be my one and only chance to prove to him that I am just as impressive as Kasumi…"

"So will you come?"

"I believe I will. I will just send out a message telling the others that I have left on a plane in search of Kasumi…"

"Make sure your excuse is believable…" reminded Christie.

"Actually, that's what we ninja have been pondering a lot about lately…Kasumi has been nowhere to be seen in weeks, and we think that she is in some other country." Ayane pointed out. "Hayate-sama is searching the outskirts of China, and Ryu has been searching for her elsewhere. I might as well go to the states…"

"Sounds reasonable." said Christie. "But, how are you supposed to send this message out?"

"Kunai."

Ayane took the spare kunai that she had and cut herself with it. She began to pour out blood immediately, and with it she wrote something in Japanese along blade. Then she launched it far away---hoping that one of the ninjas within the forest would find it.

All the while Kokoro had been sobbing continuously, but hadn't tried to free herself. She knew there was no use. Whatever these two women were to do with her would be her fate, and she was well aware that she might not see daylight again. She wondered if they were going to kill her or do something else of a treacherous sort. When she spied Christie's car parked under the tree, she could only imagine about what she was in for.

As Christie and Ayane approached the car, so did the watchful eyes, except they were carefully set in the tree above the vehicle. The eyes watched as Christie violently shoved Kokoro into the back seat, and then sat down on the driver's side. Ayane mimicked the movement, except she entered on the passenger's side. The eyes knew that they'd have to travel fast if they wanted to keep up with the three inside the car.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Christie and Ayane had arrived back at the private airport in a matter of hours. Kokoro was wide awake in the backseat, her eyes puffy and red from all of the silent weeping she'd been doing. She was too afraid of the two women who had captured her that she didn't make one sound. She didn't even sniffle.

Christie led Ayane, who tugged Kokoro behind her, up to the jet. The eyes hid behind the car that was parked near it. They would have to get onto the jet if they were to help Helena and the girl Christie and Ayane had captured.

On board, Christie sat Kokoro in a seat all by her lonesome while she and Ayane sat across from each other, about to enjoy some beverages that the stewardess had prepared. Kokoro leaned back against her seat and continued to weep. The eyes saw her from outside of the jet while looking into the window, and knew that they'd have to act fast if they wanted to save the poor thing.

The pilot revved up the jet's engine and closed the entrance stairway. He checked the plane's turbulence and what-not, and soon they were ready for lift-off. The pilot gunned the gas pedal so that the jet's wheels began to move, and when they were air bound, and he brought the wheels in, he also brought in something else---something with watchful eyes, and red hair.


End file.
